Heads or tails?
by Allystair
Summary: A coin is formed by two faces. Heads or tails? The way of the reason either the way of the heart. Jenny has to choose only one. Shadow Men, old and without scruple, caused Julian's death. Yes they killed him, but aditionnally wouldn't have they planned doing so? Enter in their hostile world could take your life…


**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to LJ Smith. I am writing this merely for the love of the trilogy.**

**_I'm sorry if there's any mistake or weird stuff. English is not my mother tongue. I hope it will no disturb your reading too much. Have a pleasant moment, everyone!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Solitary Nomad**

**OoOoO**

**JULIAN'S POV**

An ocean of white. All around me. Blinding. Unreal.

Is this heaven ?

What shocking me most is this deafening silence. Even the wind fell silent.

Finished the rustles of my kinds and the terrible frictions of my world based on two icebergs rubbing ceaselessly the one against the other.

Like the earth's plate tectonics creating earthquakes and tidal waves.

The frozen lake drawing the limits of an invisible border winds along under my feet. I pursue my road. I never had a home. A house where find shelter, to think about the future.

I am a predator, a nomad. I go hunting and I move. Not by necessity but rather by distraction. The world is monotonous and each game loses fast some appeal.

And then she appears to me, almost in a dream. Her face of porcelain framed with golden flames, slightly curled, warms me of a sweet fire. It doesn't burn me, contents with fidgeting in the icy air. It calms me, titillates my curiosity.

Her memory dances in front of my eyes and escapes me. I run behind a shadow which disappears when finally I catch up her. A mischievous shadow with a feisty character.

White teeth, voluntary chin. Green eyes emerald.

Which smile at me distantly.

Which glare at me with challenge.

Even blindfold, I can draw the shapes of her face. I take a deep breath which helps me to resume control little by little on my senses.

Details appear to me with an impressive neatness. Pages of a picture book turn itself, fast, very fast. So much that I feel as a fist sinking into my stomach. I loose the train of my thought…

I shouldn't feel any pain and nevertheless, I'm paralyzed.

Almost without thinking of it, I murmur her name appearing clearly in my mind:

« Jenny. »

The syllables break up and that rings in my ears as:

« Jennyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. »

It's a revelation. The girl for whom I sacrificed myself it's her.

The girl who knew how to affect my stony heart, create a fracture in me. It's still her.

Then only I notice the thick layer of snow coating his body of a cocoon. I don't know why I didn't see that before. The snowdrift suffocates her, presses down on her throat.

Her trachea is crushed by ice fingers. Patting on the sneaky switch. Two fingers squeeze the wide vein, death. Withdraw, life. Death, life, death, life.

A jump near her isn't sufficient to save her. On the contrary. She moans. Her lungs don't pump enough air to feed her body with haemoglobin.

Even her legs vacillate, inclining her angel's face towards the snowy coat.

Powerless, I drag Jenny by her dark blue raincoat. Nothing otherwise the noise muffled from a tear. A sleeve stays in my fist and I get ride of it quickly.

I stare at her bright green eyes partly veiled. Her warm and sparkling look is always there but marked by suffering.

The fog thickens above us, removing her touching naivety. Her real ardour. Flooding all their qualities that make her so special for me.

I'm loosing her… No, I can't afford it !

Slam fingers is only strengthening my annoyance.

The snowdrift resists, anchored well on the object of my greed. I lose control, bang my fists against the compact snow.

As a last resort, I catch the angular fingers. Which cold is at least equal to mine.

I move them away from Jenny. Millimeter after millimiter.

« Fight. Fight for me ! »

My chest heaves more strongly. This part of me that I thought dead is wakes in the contact with the Jenny's hot palm. An evanescent tear falls from her left eye.

Ice crystals fly around us, coming off of the ice rocky headland.

When finally I free her, she falls me in arms. Her eyelashes droop. The corners of her lips cracked by the cold sketch a smile.

Her ultimate smile is printed against the ice and become eternity.

Shadow Men swirl in airs and plunge in her, seizing her soul when I roar:

« NO! »


End file.
